tomsfooleryfandomcom-20200215-history
Elyryan
A Gingered Yokel Section heading What is the character's full name? Elryran was abandoned at birth, she was taken in by a couple living in service to a temple of Sarenrae. When she performed her cleric's rituals to receive her vestments, the goddess gave her the name 'Elyryan' meaning Defender of the Light. Her birth name has since been forgotten. What is the colour of the character's hair, eyes, and skin? Wavy fire red hair and green eyes, she is calloused from a nomadic life, exposed to the elements in the openair temples of Sarenrae and slightly browned by the sun she loves. What is the character's general appearance? Elyryan is of average height for a human female. She is muscular and beautiful, although barely aware of it. Her hair is generally braided around her head for work and battle. She wears no adornments, except for her Key. What is the character's age? 21, give or take. Her adoptive parents celebrated her birthday on the day of her arrival at their doorstep. Where was the character born? Elyryan is unsure of the origin of her birth. The material of the blankets she was wrapped in begs a clue to a few villages in a fishing community, but nothing definite. Describe the character's family. The couple that raised Elyryan were attentive and industrious. Her 'father' was a handyman in the temple and her 'mother' cooked and cleaned for the residents of the temple. They had meager accommodations and seemed hardened by a life of service (indentured in repentance). Though not overly affectionate, they gave all they could to Elyryan, enrolling her in school and supporting her through her training. Raising her in the temple with a strong devotion to Sarenrae and overcoming hardships through prayer, meditation, and service. Has the character begun his/her own family? Elyryan, though not commanded to a life of celibacy, has never looked much toward longterm relationships of any kind. Her true quest is discovering her past. She feels that once she knows where she comes from and when the circumstances of her life have come to light, she will be free to continue in pursuits of a family. It's last on her things to do at the moment. Has the character ever done anything else (besides adventuring) for a living? Eternally searching for answers, it seems as though Elyryan has only ever quested. She trained hard with her scimitar and her spellcasting. Encouraged by the elder clerics to find an outlet for her frustration, as they did not want her resolve to turn to vengeance and bitterness, she took up music and can play a lyre and sing with great proficiency and beauty. She can also weave and sew, making extra money selling her blankets and singing in the streets when needed. She has never had another profession. General attitudes & approach: When or how was the character educated? Elyryan attended school at the Everlight Oasis in Kelesh. The clerics that taught her recognized a fire in her at age 11 and took her in for more specific schooling with the elder clerics in Kelesh. Her charisma and inherent joyful outlook despite her troubled beginnings led them to believe she could accomplish great things in the name of the goddess. Her devotion to the light and to Sarenrae is fierce, though it teeters on the edge of militant. Sarenrae's teachings of compassion, patience, and above all, redemption have shaped Elyryan into a fierce warrior of the light. What are the character's political and religious beliefs? She is a devout follower of the Dawnflower. Searching for those that would seek redemption. What is the character's moral code? Compassion and peace are her greatest virtues, and if enemies of the faith can be redeemed, they should be. Yet there are those who have no interest in redemption, who glory in slaughter and death. From the remorseless evil of the undead and fiends to the cruelties born in the hearts of mortals, Sarenrae's doctrines preach swift justice delivered by the scimitar's edge, and Elyryan is a skilled cleric in this right. Though fierce, Elyryan exhibits control, centering her mind and body, and so that when she does enter battle, her opponents do not suffer any longer than necessary. In contrast to her joyful nature, she is emotional and passionate and can tempest without warning. Does your character have any prejudices? Despite her best efforts to see the light in all creatures, those that harm children and the defenseless bring out a swifter judgment in Elyryan. How would your character handle an insubordinate servant? With grace and firm resolve. Elyryan comes from humble beginnings and is no class warrior. She expects what she gives. Giving second chances is in her nature. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.